Why, if I do, do I love Tennis
by Elis Narene
Summary: Nostalgia creeps up on Fuji Syusuke as he reminisces on his childhood with his brother... *claims speculation rights* R&R welcome, please and thank you! :
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer : i do not own The Prince of Tennis only my love for it... and a few minor characters i threw in. since you're stumbled upon this, thank you in advance for living through it..! _

**Why, if I do, do I love Tennis...  
  
Chapter 1  
**  
A sandy haired, averagely tall youth walked down a sidewalk lit partly by the soft glow of awakening street lamps. It was evening and gloriously though the sun bathed the horizon, it would soon go down. The sound of a tennis ball being bounced to and fro on the gravel caught his attention and made him stop. Fuji Syusuke watched the two neighbors' kids play a game of tennis against each other.  
The good humored, light hearted mood in which they both played drew him back to a contrasting memory of when two other pairs of feet had scrambled across that court, neither willing to yield their side of the court to the blow of the other. Both playing in high spirits. One in the spirit of the game while the other in the spirit of winning the game. Smiling a genuine smile, rarely seen, eyes opening to uncover intense blue irises, he said only one name as nostalgia and memories overtook him. "Yuuta..."

* * *

"Yuuta, we've been playing for over two hours now. It's nearly time for dinner, shall we stop?" a small Fuji Syusuke called to his younger brother as he served the ball. As he scrambled to receive it, Yuuta answered defiantly, "No! Not until I beat you!"  
  
"Don't say that...how about after this game?" Syusuke called again, still smiling. Apparently annoyed that his brother was not taking him seriously, Yuuta yelled, "I said not until I beat you! You don't believe I can??" Syusuke only continued to smile and play the game. They would probably have played all through to dawn if Yuuta hadn't suddenly tripped due to his tiredness and skinned his knee slightly. Syusuke's face tensed in worry as he ran over to his brother, "Yuuta, are you alright?" The other child's only response was to lower his head and start sniffling. "It's alright, look up a moment, I want to see your knee." Syusuke crouched over the younger boy and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Syusuke! Yuuta! Where are you?" they could hear their sister's voice calling from a distance. "Nee-san, we're here!" Syusuke called. "Yuuta hurt his knee..." At this, Yuuta curled up even tighter as the sound of running feet could be heard crossing the cement court. "Yuuta! Is it that bad?" their sister, too, crouched down beside Yuuta and tried to comfort him. It was a few minutes and only after she put an arm around him and told him that they'd prepared his favorite dish that night, did he raise his head. "Your knee...there's a bit of blood." She took out a handkerchief and began to clean it up but not before using a corner of it to wipe his tear-stained face. Syusuke watched, no longer smiling but rather concerned.  
  
"All better now, ne, Yuuta?" their sister said, smiling as she stood up and brushed the dust off her skirt. Yuuta still looked rather forlorn until Syusuke suddenly smiled and held out his hand, "Let's go home..." Taking his brother's hand and even managing a watery smile, Yuuta got up and began to walk with them. Their parents questioned the time spent at the tennis courts and why they were late but aside from that, dinner was uneventful.  
  
That night, after a shower, as Syusuke buttoned up his pajamas, Yuuta suddenly exclaimed, "I still want another match with you, aniki! That one isn't counted!" Turning a small angle in surprise, Syusuke smiled and replied, "Of course...does your knee still hurt?" Yuuta stretched and jumped on the bed, his expression rather defiant. "It didn't really hurt just now anyway. I just wanted to play some more, that's all." His brother laughed, "I see. So, we'll play again soon. Good night, Yuuta."  
  
A peaceful, restful silence that came with the night ascended over the Fuji household where two young boys slept in single beds across from each other. Their sister, on her way to bed and wanting to say goodnight, peeked in and found Syusuke sleeping peacefully with a smile upon his face as usual while Yuuta was turned towards the wall in a curled up position. Smiling she tiptoed out, closed the door and whispered "Ah, I'm too late again tonight." then walked away to her room.  
  
Morning brought about the two boys again. Syusuke, an early riser, was surprised to find his brother also up and sitting up on his bed staring out the window into a still dim sky. Wordlessly, the younger of them turned and his eyes met his brother's. Children though they were, and perhaps precisely because they were, there was no need to say what they both wanted. Syusuke started the motion by climbing out of his bed and getting into his morning routine while Yuuta watched him for a moment then followed suit. Right after, both made their beds picked up their tennis gear and went as silently as two seven and eight year old boys could be down the stairs to get something to eat. As they left, Syusuke placed a note he'd written upstairs on the table and closed the door silently behind him.  
  
It was only after they had turned the corner at the end of their street that they finally broke the silence. "Ne, aniki, do you think father and mother will be angry with us for sneaking out?" Syusuke only smiled that seemingly carefree smile and replied, "They probably will be a bit but not if we get back in time to do chores. I also left a note for them..." His younger brother was still unconvinced and continued, "Then, will nee-san be angry?" Not breaking a stride, Syusuke countered this with, "Why will she be angry? If we wait for her, she'll have to escort us and I don't think it's much fun for her." Nodding satisfied, Yuuta took a bite out of the sandwich Syusuke had made for him. "Is it good?" the small 'chef' asked, taking a bite out of his own sandwich. The other shrugged, whether to shift his tennis bag to a more comfortable position or in response to his brother's question no one knew. "It's ok, quite like nee-san's. You'd better eat up, aniki. I want you to play with full energy later!"  
  
Still smiling a carefree smile, Syusuke took his brother's comment as one of concern and looked to the horizon where the sun was rising fully now. They were coming to the bottom of the stairs that would lead them up to the tennis courts.  
  
Yuuta frowned. He turned to his brother to check if he was hearing things but, as they approached the court, he realized he hadn't. That rhythmic thumping of a tennis ball against the cement had been real and there were two kids, both easily two years older than Syusuke, playing on the court. He turned once more to look at his brother but realized he'd gone ahead.  
  
"Excuse me, when will you be finished with the court?" Yuuta winced a little at his brother's boldness but it was too late to do anything as one of the older boys got distracted and missed a shot. Looking annoyed, he turned to Syusuke. "What did you say?" Syusuke shrugged, "I asked when you would be done with the court. My brother and I want to play." The kid looked like he would've yelled but his partner intervened. "Sorry, but we won't be done with it till lunch time and we can't yield it to you because we got up really early to play."  
  
"Yeah, so don't expect us to just because you're kids." At this point, Yuuta couldn't not say anything. "What do you mean? We woke up really early too and we have a match we're not done with! I won't give in just because you're bigger than me either!" Early in the morning, tempers rise faster especially when incomplete matches are at stake and so, the bigger boy began advancing on Yuuta, wanting to start a fight. "Wait. I'll play against you." He stopped and turned. "You? Why would I want to play against you?" but his partner seemed interested. "My name is Keito and his is Kai. We'll play with you but I'm only interested in a doubles match." "Okay."  
  
Later, on their side of the court, Syusuke managed to speak to Yuuta. "I'm sorry." "What?" "I arranged this match without asking you first." As they were speaking the ball fell on Yuuta's side of the court and bounced away. Caught off guard, Yuuta hissed, "Forget it, aniki, just concentrate on winning this game." And readied himself for the next shot, which came full force, powered by Kai's enthusiasm. Yuuta managed to return it this time and the ball passes to and fro between them for a while until Keito volleys it over both Yuuta and Syusuke, scoring another point. Smiling, he shrugs and says, "Thirty-love." Then walks to his position. Feelings of annoyance and irritation were starting to ebb at Yuuta while Syusuke seemed engrossed in the game but did not yet seem to take it seriously.  
  
It continued in this vein until the score, once again announced by Keito, was two games to love. Preparing to serve, Keito spoke, "For such good cooperation, you don't seem to be putting much into this game. Are you brothers?" Syusuke frowned but replied, "Yes, why do you ask?" Keito smiled, "Nothing, I thought you were but your cooperation is weird. As if you don't know how to compliment one another." Bouncing the ball against the ground, he looked directly at Syusuke whose eyes had opened, then added, "But that's just my observation. From the net, Kai began complaining, "Keito! Hurry up and serve! I want to finish this quickly and play against you." Even Yuuta felt impatient hearing this and unknowingly, Syusuke had begun to feel the push of determination in him. When Keito served, he could feel a surge not unlike the rising motion of the tennis ball and he shot a look at Yuuta to see if he would take it. Yuuta took it. Syusuke relaxed his grip only slightly. From now on, he would be cautious. The situation would be in his hands. 'POK' the ball made contact with ground and bounced out of Yuuta's reach. "Forty-lo..." words faltered and died in Keito's throat as Syusuke had somehow positioned himself at the base line and returned their shot. Raising his head, his tone echoing Keito's, he announced, "Thirty-fifteen."  
  
"Follow up with another and you might be worth playing against." Kai shouted, looking more energetic now. "But it won't be easy..."  
  
It was as if Kai had voiced Keito's thoughts exactly. It continued to and fro, to and fro until it was openly a match between Keito and Syusuke with Yuuta and Kai fitting in between. At the last moment, Keito smashed straight down at Syusuke, expecting an opening. True to his calculations, Syusuke moved to avoid it making way for Yuuta to counter with a drop shot. All four players stood motionless, watching each other. "Seven games to five." That score rang clear, voiced by Syusuke. Both Kai and Keito seemed to see them in a new light. Kai seemed frustrated at being beaten but Keito faced Syusuke like an equal, and met him at the net with an outstretched hand.  
"Ah, yes, I didn't ask your names."  
"I'm Fuji Syusuke." He heard Yuuta come up behind him. "Just call me Yuuta."  
"Well, Syusuke-kun, Yuuta-kun, I'm sorry but we still won't yield the court to you. Like Kai told you, we woke up really early to practice for a tournament tomorrow. It's really important to us. Thank you for the match just now." Kai too extended his hand, "Maybe we'll meet here if you ever want to play again." Yuuta shook his hand and walked away as Syusuke was about to protest. Seeing this, Syusuke let his posture relax and nodded to Keito and Kai. "Thank you. That match taught me a lot. Good luck in your tournament." Then gathered his things and went after his brother.  
  
Catching up to Yuuta, slightly breathless, he waited for Yuuta to say something but Yuuta seemed to have lapsed back into their earlier silence. 'Is he disappointed with that match?' Syusuke wondered but didn't say anything, not showing that anything was wrong so Yuuta could turn to him if he needed comfort. They were both drenched with sweat from the earlier game and the heat from the rays of the morning sun.  
  
The arch of the swings loomed ahead of them not quite distracting attention away from the 'giant' slide towards the centre of the park. Syusuke stopped to take in all this and then followed his brother in his 'climb' up the slide. When they reached the top, everything that had held Yuuta's voice back before, broke loose. "Aniki, you're a tennis genius! Who taught you all that? I have to work hard now to beat you, don't hold back anymore, aniki!" At this outpour, Syusuke looked slightly taken aback but smiling openly at his brother now, he shook his head, "Just work hard to be the best, Yuuta." Exuberantly, Yuuta turned to him and they high-fived. Raising his fist into the air, he shouted, "We'll be the best!"

* * *

When Fuji Syusuke came back to the present, the sun had already set and he found himself bathed in the soft glow of streetlamps instead. The children who were on the court earlier, which had triggered his journey back in time, in the first place were also gone, probably run home to dinner and Syusuke knew he was late. "Ah, the food will be cold." was all he said as he resumed his walk home, lips curved in an unreadable smile._A/N: kyaa...I'm afraid the characters sound OOC but...ah well! I'll learn.  
Another thing, I called Fuji Syusuke, Syusuke since this involves Yuuta who is also a Fuji and so to avoid confusion... Also, Yuuta calls Syusuke aniki [big brother] because of a whim of mine and also because I can't get used to making it any way else... "  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : once again, i do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters... and thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! very sorry about the spacing problem.. ((blush)) me is new here..so very bad with the controls..heh_

__  
**Chapter 2  
**  
The phone was ringing in the hallway at the end of their corridor that held a row of dorm rooms like all the other corridors in other blocks. Yuuta stopped paying attention as someone picked it up to stop it's insistent ringing. That same someone called out, "Fuji no otouto! It's a call for you!" Yuuta's head jerked up from his work in irritation. How many times had he snapped at them not to call him that? He almost knew for certain who was at the other end of the line for no one else would trigger anyone here to address him with that irritating linkage that put him immediately behind his tensai brother's shadow. Striding purposefully down the corridor, eyes narrowed, he even forgot to thank the first year who had answered the phone when he took the receiver from him. The first year scurried off and Yuuta had all the privacy he needed. Impatient, he spoke, "Hello?" and sure enough, his brother's soft voice repeated the greeting. "Hello, Yuuta. How are you?" This was another reason why he didn't like taking calls from his brother. They always began with, 'how are you?' as if Yuuta would run into trouble the minute he was away from home or maybe it was the tone that did it. Sighing, he answered like always, "I'm fine, aniki. How's everybody?"  
  
Syusuke chuckled, "They're okay. We miss you, when will you come home again?" Yet another reason. This always came up. "I'm not sure, aniki. I've been busy with school and practicing lately." Before his brother had a chance to respond, he added, "Why are you calling? Surely it can't be to ask me to come home again?" There was a short silence before Syusuke spoke again. "No. Yuuta, have you ever thought about why you play tennis?" This time Yuuta really snorted. What a question! "Firstly, I know I'm good at it and there are people who will confirm that. However, I know I'm not good enough. Which leads to my second reason, to beat you of course, aniki." Then as an afterthought, "Why do you ask?" His brother seemed to ignore his question as he posed another of his own, "Do you remember how we used to play before, when we were children?" Now he found this really weird. "Yes...it's a bit embarrassing but I remember it. What's with you today?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wonder sometimes if you remember all those times we spent at the courts. We practically lived there. I enjoyed those matches we played, Yuuta."  
  
It was still rather impossible to decide whether or not his brother was serious. "You want another match, aniki? Too bad you'll have to wait a while now. Because you ran away from what would've been our match, I played against that first year from your school and I wouldn't mind playing him again!" Apparently, Yuuta hadn't quite forgotten or 'forgiven' his brother for forfeiting a match with him when their schools had met in the Ranking Tournaments. It frustrated him that he'd been denied a chance to test his progress against his brother's. "Ma...I did not run away from that match, Yuuta. It was prearranged before meeting your school, we didn't change anything." Not even allowing just the thought that Mizuki-san could've pulled that trick on him, he changed the subject. "Hmm...alright then, tell me at least, what that first year's been up to. His style is interesting but maybe not up to your level yet, aniki."  
  
"Echizen? Yes, his style is interesting. I, too, would like a match against him. He trains with the rest of us following Inui's schedule. It's very motivating." Yuuta could almost feel goose bumps rising, partly in irritation that he hadn't gotten exactly the information he wanted and partly because he sensed something hidden beneath his brother's seemingly innocent tone but he just replied, "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I'll find out for myself." Down the corridor, one of his dorm mates was calling, "Yuuta, lights out soon. You'd better hurry!" Right, he'd forgotten again. Lights out. Now he'd have to finish his work by that tiny lamp at the desk they shared while the others slept. Slightly irritated, he put a hand over the mouthpiece and yelled, "Okay, thanks!" Resuming his conversation, "Sorry, I have to go soon." Syusuke didn't show any signs of outward regret but he said, "Of course. Lights out. I'm sorry. I forgot. Don't sleep too late, ne?" Tension eased, somewhat glad his brother had called after all, Yuuta nodded out of habit, "I know. I might be back for the weekend. Maybe we can have a match then."  
  
"That'd be nice. 'Till then, goodnight, Yuuta." The feeling of satisfaction didn't leave Syusuke even after his brother echoed 'good night' and he dropped the receiver back into its cradle. More than just a duty done as an elder brother, it felt good to keep up with his childhood comrade. Just then, leaning against the wall by the phone, the smile on his face faded as it was replaced by a serious almost regretful expression...

* * *

Once again, two outlines could be seen climbing up the stairs to reach the court above. But this time, tension hung in the air and this time, Yuuta had been the one to ask for this match. Looking at Syusuke's expression, you wouldn't have thought that there was anything wrong. His usual calm façade done up with that seemingly permanent smile was in place. In contrast, all that was wrong could be read in Yuuta's expression. This time, there would be no strangers to form an alliance against and help bring back the closeness that once existed between the two brothers. Now, a wall of one-sided resentment hung between them and the court was silent. Slowly, they shrugged off their tennis bags, each on separate benches, and pulled out their racquets. Yuuta tested the strings on his racquet and retied his shoelaces. Syusuke rose to his feet and walked to his position on the court, ignoring his brother's watchful gaze upon him. A minute later, Yuuta too entered the court and walked up to the net. "Which?" he asked. Syusuke looked slightly surprised. "Why this formality? You usually begin." A look of irritation definitely flickered across Yuuta's face this time. "I want to play by the rules this time, aniki. No exceptions. If I win, I'll have won fairly." His elder brother bowed his head. "I see." And joined him at the net. "Rough." The racquets spinning motion felt almost comforting to Yuuta. Something to concentrate upon other than his feelings, which were spinning like that racquet. When it slowed and finally came to a stop, falling over on one side, his heart seemed to stop too.  
  
It clattered noisily upon the cement floor and Syusuke stooped to pick it up. "Smooth." He said, handing the racquet up to Yuuta. "You begin."  
  
'Thud. Thud. Thud.' The hollow, muffled sound the tennis ball made as he bounced it up and down gave him a feeling of familiarity. Yes, although they had played strictly by the rules this time, right up to deciding who would start, it still came to him as it always had due to his brother's 'graciousness' with him before. While he would not accept any pity from his brother just because of their tie as siblings, it was not an unfair advantage if it came to him fairly. "I'm starting now!" his words sounded almost like a shout due to the tension in him. Shifting his left foot back and leaning backwards, making a small arc, he focused all that tension into his serve. As expected, his brother returned it but at the same time, noticed the tension behind it. "Your serve today is a bit heavier that usual."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Yuuta swung and followed through before answering, "Maybe I'm getting stronger!"  
  
Syusuke didn't seem convinced and sent back, "That's possible but I think there's something on your mind." Sarcasm bit Yuuta's tone as he shot back, "No, nothing's on my mind at all. Why would there be?"  
  
"Are you angry with me?"  
  
That did it. "Everything is about you, aniki!" this was a chance for Yuuta to vent his pent up resentment and he took it. "I'm sorry about that. Shall I get them to stop?" Syusuke's calm tone was mistaken by Yuuta for nonchalance. "What could you do?" he hit the ball back with vicious ferocity. Syusuke kept silent. It was true. What could he do? People said what they liked and he had no control over what they called his brother. Yuuta vaulted a smash at that moment and, without thinking, Syusuke used 'Higuma Otoshi' instinctively.  
  
The ball rose, seemed to stop dramatically in the air in mid-arc, glowing with a sinking sun's glow then fell ten paces behind Yuuta. Yuuta snorted and turned his head away. "It's obvious you're not playing seriously today. Perhaps I am not worthy..." he packed up his tennis racquet then shouldered it. "I'm leaving for St. Rudolph tomorrow, aniki. Mizuki- san will take care of me." As he walked away, his parting words were, "I'll come back and defeat you. Just be ready."  
  
Syusuke watched his brother leave without a word. His eyes were open, had been open after he'd 'accidentally' shot Higuma Otoshi and his expression serious, sober throughout his brother's speech. He lowered his gaze to the ground and slowly, his features melted back into his usual smiling expression. He knew that by giving his brother a head start, it would not matter that they lived in the same house. Yuuta would've eaten dinner, or not eaten at all, by the time he got back and one thing was for sure – now they had separate rooms, Yuuta's door would be closed to him. He walked across the court to retrieve the ball they'd used then, packed up and, slinging his tennis bag over his shoulder, stood to his full height and took in the court before him. Eyes opened once more to his serious regard of the moment, he intoned as a promise to their relationship as siblings, as a reason to himself, "For you, otouto, I will play to see how far your limits will reach..."  
  
_Owari._


End file.
